


There's a reason to write you a love song today

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2013 post-Cup, M/M, Possible Fluff, kaner and jonny being kaner and jonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Winnipeg. Flight’s tonight.” He turned to look at Pat, assessed him subtly.</p><p>“Oh.” There’s a wave of disappointment, a hint of sadness. Pat’s transparency was off the charts compare to Jonny’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a reason to write you a love song today

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from Sarah Bareilles.
> 
> All typos are my fault. If you read between the lines, it's basic fluff.  
> Post 2013 Blackhawks convention.

~

It’s Friday and the sun’s shining brightly, Jonny squints to look at it, deciding that he needs his sunglasses if he’s going out.

_If._

A moment passes by and he was slipping his Ray-ban on, keys in hand. Traffic was smooth, no loud honking, the majority of the driving population must be veering into a considerably fine morning. Jonny takes it as a good sign.

He goes inside the lobby of Trump tower, was congratulated by the doorman once more, and his obligatory _thanks, we’ll work harder, defend the title_ follows, the exchange was concluded with an easy smile. Then he was inside the elevator.

\--

Pat opens the door after two knocks, “Jonny. Hey.”

“Hey, Kaner.” He takes a moment and does a one over—mussed hair, bright blue eyes, and wide smile. Patrick Kane was having a good morning. The door widens and Jonny takes a few steps forward.

“Don’t look like you’re off golfing today,” Pat comments as he hands Jonny a mug of coffee. Freshly brewed, he can tell from the aroma. He takes a sip and grins. “Good?” He was getting good at making coffee, probably been practicing too.

“Just the way I like it.” Jonny commends as he takes another sip. “Not doing anything much today. Packed my stuff though, so there’s that.” The living room was tidy; Pat has always been surprisingly neat within the confines of his home.

“Packed?” A confused tone, _very_ confused.

“Winnipeg. Flight’s tonight.” He turned to look at Pat, assessed him subtly.

“Oh.” There’s a wave of disappointment, a hint of sadness. Pat’s transparency was off the charts compare to Jonny’s.

“Thought I’d see you before I leave,” Jonny states, setting the mug down on the coffee table, “I need to tell you something?”

Pat’s _everything_ disarms Jonny instantaneously, most of the time, on and off the ice. It’s happening right now. Those baby blues rimmed with long, curled lashes fixates at him, and for a moment Jonny forgets. Pat becoming his epicenter, quiet yet brewing something underneath.

“Yeah. What’s up?” Pat’s smiling again.

Kryptonite, Jonny thinks. “I made a promise to myself,” and he picks up his coffee, drinking before continuing, “that if we make it to the playoffs, and bring back the Cup here for the second time. I’m gonna knock on your door and tell you.”

“Tell me what?”

They had so many chances, but it was never uttered out loud. At first it seemed fine, let it hung in the air, between them, as long as they have an understanding, everything’s fine. But things can only get so far, it’s highly unfair, for both their sakes. Even more for Pat.

Jonny places the mug back on the table.

“I love you. Shoulda told you every day from the moment I met you.”

And his heart skips a beat, then hammering in his chest, his pulse racing. Pat’s still smiling—those _fucking_ dimples—only now his eyes are _smiling_ as well. Jonny feels a little light headed, and he’s probably smiling like an idiot too.

“You told me plenty, Jonny.” Pat’s tone was sincere, full of affection. “Indirectly maybe, but it’s there. And you, you know, right? About how I feel—”

“Had to look closely.” And Pat laughed, because it was true. “Guys helped me along the way, deciphered some Kaner-code until I came up with a solid conclusion.”

“Took you two Cups to finally say it?”

“It truly means something now.” Because they’re older, wiser, the mistakes they’ve done back then have now been righted.

Pat didn’t say anything; he takes Jonny’s hand instead, twines their fingers and pulls him close…

Everything will be alright. Finally.


End file.
